


The Cure

by Kossie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Addiction, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Body Horror, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, The Last of Us AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kossie/pseuds/Kossie
Summary: A smuggler is sent to smuggle a man that could save the planet.OrA Last Of Us au
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is kinda word for word but as the chapters go on it'll get better.

Sarah always wished her father would come home early to spend more time with them. Mommy says that papa works hard but as she waits for him she realizes just how long he is at work. She can hear the complaining on the phone as her father slams the door behind him.

“Bill I need the job, I can't have you messing this up for me. . . Alright . . . Okay . . . fine just, we’ll talk about it in the morning okay? . . . Alright talk to you in the morning, Bye.”

“Hey, papa.” She sat up from the couch and gave her father a huge smile.

He returned a small smile. Papa was tired, she could tell. “Hey baby girl, do you mind moving over.” She smiles and sits on the other side of the couch. “What are you doing up its way past your bedtime?”

“What time is it?” She looks up at the clock that overhangs the couch. “It's still today.”

You could tell he was grumpy from work. “You know I don't have time or this. If your mom was home right now she would lose her shit just becau-”

She smiled as she put the little box in his hand. “What’s this?’’

“Your birthday. Don't think I would forget would ya?” They share a little giggle as he looks down at the box. He slowly opens the box, pulling out the watch with a confused face. He looks at her and all she can do is smile. “You kept complaining about yours being broken so I got you a new one.”

He examined the watch very carefully. “This costs a lot, how could you afford it?’

Sarah sits back kicking her feet out with a big smile. “Drugs, I sell hardcore drugs.” She said in a deep southern accent. 

He put the watch on and smiled to himself. He grabs the remote, sitting back on the couch. “Good, you going to start paying rent?”

“You wish.” 

She watches the tv screen and she slowly starts to fall into darkness.

Sarah woke up in her bed from the sound of the noise of the phone. She answers it hearing a panicked Bill on the phone. 

“Sarah, honey. I need Richie on the phone.” He was panicking.

“Uncle Billy? What's wrong?”

“Sweetie I need your dad now. There's some-”

“Hello?” The line was dead.

She got up from her bed. She needed her father. Opening her bedroom door the house was quiet. 

“Papa?” she calls into the silent hallway. She knocks on the door for the bathroom. 

The door opens by itself so she decided to walk in. There was a newspaper sitting on the bathroom sink. Sarah already knows it's her mom's. Her dad always said they were boring and he can't believe she could read it. The front of the paper was about the spikes in the hospitals. She wondered why her mom was working so long. She folds it up and holds it close to herself.

She walks out of the bathroom back into the hallway. She could see the light from her parent's room. 

“Dad?”

She pushes the door into the room. 

“You in here?”

No one. The Tv was playing loud, growing over her thoughts. She sat down at the Tv listening about the riot. There was some commotion in the background next thing she knew the reporter was getting attacked. She watched as she got mauled in terror. The cameraman ran, dropping so she could see more of the scene.

Sarah watched in fear of the lady's screams. The explosion from out the window scared her the most. She was now shaking and in tears.

She needs to find her parents. 

She ran out of the room screaming for her parents. She needed someone.

“Mom! . . . Dad!”

She ran down the stairs holding herself. She looked out the window seeing the police cars flying through the streets. She holds herself even tighter as the shaking got worse. 

She walks into the kitchen every step feeling like she's getting stabbed. His phone was sitting on the dining table. The phone had at least ten missed calls and twenty texts. Some from Bill and some from her mom. 

She puts back on the table.

Maybe they're in the study? She doesn't know but she knows she needs to find them quickly. 

Her father rushes out of the back door freaking out. He grabs her by the face. 

“Are you okay? Did something happen to you? You good?”

“Papa, I'm scared.”

One of those things that attacked the reporter was smashing at the window. He grabs and puts himself in front of her. She just realized her dad was holding a 9mm pistol.

“Get back Jimmy I swear to fucking god I will hurt you if I have to!” 

She holds on tight to him. She was so scared. She wipes her tears onto her father's shirt. He rubbed the top of her head in comfort then put it back on the pistol.

The thing or Jimmy smashed through the glass. Her dad pulled the trigger fast. She could feel the shakiness but that didn't stop him from going into action. He grabbed her hand and started running.

“You shot him.'' She was traumatized. She had nothing to say. “He was fine this morning.”

“Sarah, baby girl there is something bad going on. Something bad going on with these people. He gotta get out of here.”

“What about mom?” She needed her mommy. 

He almost looks broken. “We are going to get her.” he pulls her to the front door. “Uncle Billy is going to take us.”

Bill was freaking out when they got outside. “Where the fuck were you? I called you like eight times! Is that blood on you? Dear god!”

“I was a little busy.” Sarah knew they were talking about her. “Get in the car baby.” She hops in hoping this would be the end of this nightmare.

They were arguing but it was muffled she was so lost in her head she didn't even hear when they got in. 

“What the hell with the blood?”

“It ain't mine.”

“Are you going-”

“Not right now Bill.”

“But-”

“Later.”

“Fine.” Bill looked back at her. He frowned seeing her in this state. “How are you holding up?”

“Fine”

She didn't pay attention to their conversion. The screams of a man were what she heard. It was a family on the side of the road. Their son looked her age.

“Keep going.”

“Richie? Are you serious? They have a kid”

“So do we.”

“Papa-” 

“No” she sits back in her seat. She listens as the screams fade away. The tears are back. Is she going to die?

The drive is quiet. They start to close on a lane of cars. The man was screaming to go. He stomped out of his car. She couldn't really blame him but when two of those things came and started ripping him into pieces.

“Bill go.” she watches as her uncle struggles to drive away. “Go!”

“I'm trying here!”

The car moves fast into town. The city was dead. She had never seen it so quiet. So when a bunch of people ran out of nowhere her blood ran cold. She grabs her dad's arm and holds it tight. 

“Come on Bill drive!”

“I'm not running over them!”

The two kept shouting over each other, till all of the people disappeared from the streets. “Guys we can go!” just like that Bill was off. 

The road was peaceful. The ringing of her dad's phone made her jump back a little. He picked it up fast and put it on speaker.

“Hey honey we're coming to get you”

Sarah could hear her mommy's crying. “Rich….” Her voice was shaky. “I'm not going to make it.” Her voice was breaking down. 

“Don't say that. We’re coming to get you. You'll be fine.” She could hear his voice. It sounded broken. 

“Rich, darling I’m sorry. Is Sarah with you?” He handed the phone to his daughter fast. Pulling the phone to her ear, she can hear the loud scratching on the door. “Hey baby girl, mommy loves you and she's so sorry.”

“Mommy I love you so much.” 

She hears a door slam open. “Give me back to papa”

Sarah gives the phone back to him. 

“Honey? . . . I Love you . . . Baby? . . . Baby!” 

Papa and Bill were silent. She watched as her dad put his phone in his pocket. 

“Let's get the fuck out of this city.”

The rest of the drive was silent. She laid her head on the window of the car looking at the night sky. The lights appeared fast. 

“Look out!”

When she woke up the car was smashed. It was laying on its side. Sarah looked over the seat to find her dad past out.

“Dad? Are you okay?” She shook him pretty hard. He woke up slowly but at least she knew he was alive. 

He looks around and then breaks the front window. He jumps out the door and she doesn't know what to do. 

Her leg is in shocking pain. Looking down at the pain her foot was twisted in the wrong position. 

“Dad?”

His head popped out of the window. “I'm here, come on baby girl.” He grabs Sarah's hand pulling onto her feet. When she almost tripped over herself. “What's going on?”

“My foot.”

“Shit”

“We're going to need to run,” Bill says looking all around them. Just like that he picks her up in bridal style. 

He hands Bill the gun. “Keep us safe.” like that they were off. “It's going to be okay baby girl.”

The things were all around them attacking people who dared walk near. Bill was shooting them if they even looked at them. Her father was holding her tight in his arms so even well the things were near she always felt safe in papa's arms.

The city streets were filled with caseous. Building and cars on fire, everywhere you looked you could see a body.

“Those people were on fire.”

“Just keep looking at me. It's okay.”

They kept running till Bill pulled them into an alleyway. They ran into not looking back. 

When one of those things jumped out and grabbed them. Bill pushed it away onto the ground and shot it in the face. 

“You guys good?” 

“As good as we can be.” He looks at the monster and back to Bill. “But let's not stop now.”

They ran down the alley further away from the street. 

“What happened to mommy?”

He was silent. “I'll tell you later.” they were all quiet. “Were almost there… were almost there baby.”

“Let's go.” 

They ran through a restaurant called Jack’s. Jack’s was a place papa and mommy would take her if papa got a job or if she did well on her test even Uncle Billy would take her sometimes. It was completely deserted. Bill tried to close but the hands of the monsters were blocking the way.

“Go I got this, go to the highway”

“Bill-”

“Go. You got Sarah, I can outrun ‘em.”

“Uncle Billy-”

“Will meet you there.” Just like that, they were off. Running out of her childhood restaurant and into the streets.

“Papa we can't leave him,” Sarah said with tears in her eyes. She needed to go back and get him. Just like that, she was fighting to go back.

“He’s going to be fine.” They run into a hole in the middle of a brick wall. The pathway was a dirty road with rocks all over it. “Were almost there.” 

He ran faster past the ambulance. The noise of the monster was right behind them. She closed her eyes, putting her head into his chest.

The guns shot behind them aiming at the creatures. She hoped in dear lord that it was Uncle Bill here to protect them but it wasn't him. It was a man in a bomber outfit. 

“Hey help! I think my daughter's leg is broken!”

He pulls a gun and points it straight at her dad. “Stay back!” 

“Were not sick.”

He whispers something about them in his walkie talkie. 

“Papa what about Uncle Billy?”

“We're going to get you to safety then get him.” He smiles and pulls her close.

“Sir, there's a little girl… but… yes, sir.” 

He raises his gun up pointing it straight at her. Her dad starts to walk closer steady to the officers. “Buddy, we have just been through hell. We just need-” He stops as the gun points back at them. “Oh shit-”

The guns fired and the pain in her body made it hard to breathe. She ended up on the cold dirt floor. She started to choke on her own blood. It hurt every tiny movement she made.

Next thing she knew her father was over her. 

“Move your hands baby, it's fine it'll all be okay.” She grabbed her dad's face in pain. “I know baby, I know.” his tears fell onto her face as she was hyperventilating. “I know it hurts but you're going to be okay.” He tried to pick her up but the pain continued. 

She looked to her Uncle and then her dad as her life flashed before his eyes.

“Sarah?” 

This is it, this is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell At Me On Tumblr At kenkenkennypenny


End file.
